


Pineapple Pizza

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: Being forced into getting a personal trainer by your friend, you soon find yourself swooning for the man himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1166 words

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” you kept whisper-shouting to your best friend as you walked into the gym. 

“You’re just saying that,” she chuckled as you shot her a glare refusing to move any further into the gym.

“But I didn’t ask for a personal trainer,” you whined like a child reluctantly following her into the change rooms. 

“Both of our resolutions were to get in shape, and now half of the year has passed and I’m actually doing something about it,” she beamed as you groaned aggressively pulling out your water bottle from your gym bag before stuffing it into the locker. 

“Why don’t we just wait until next year, you know, get a fresh start,” you tried to reason with a smile as she scoffed, “nice try, [Y/N], but we’re doing this,” she said pointing a finger at you as you let out a groan once again.

“I hear the trainers here are ridiculously hot,” your friend whispered in your ear as you began heading towards the personal training area. 

“They better be,” you grumbled as she let out a laugh at your behaviour that you knew you’d have to drop any minute now to cooperate with your trainer. 

You turned your eyes towards two large men standing in the area designated for personal trainers, your mouth nearly dropping when you took them in. 

Both tall and extremely fit. The slightly taller one had blond hair and a killer smile while the slightly shorter one had longer brown hair and some stubble decorating his face. 

“Okay, I don’t hate you anymore,” you told your friend a little awestruck, “told ya,” she gloated as you came face to face with the two men. 

“You must be [Y/F/N], and [Y/N], I’m Steve and this is Bucky,” Steve, said as he introduced himself and Bucky. 

“Nice to meet you,” your friend said directly to Steve, already entranced in his baby blue eyes. 

“I guess you’re with me,” Bucky chuckled making your head snap in his direction, “I guess,” you said nervously trying to avoid his eyes. 

“Let’s get started then,” he said flashing you a smile. 

“I hate this,” you grumbled as you met Bucky’s eyes before collapsing on your back. 

“C’mon, just five more,” he urged as he sat on your feet, holding them down. 

“Two more,” you tried to bargain as he chuckled, “five,” he said sternly and you knew there was no arguing with him. 

From the short time you had spent with Bucky you found out that Steve and him had actually opened the gym themselves and that he was a hardass when it came to working out. 

“See that wasn’t too bad,” he said as you gave him a pained look from the ground, “that may have been the worst thing I’ve ever done in my life,” you groaned as you took his extended hand and got up. 

“If it’s any motivation, you’re doing really well for your first session,” he complimented with a smile making butterflies erupt in your stomach for the nth time that hour. God was he beautiful. 

You smiled at his words but said nothing as you followed him to an area of mats, “cool down,” he said as you sat down on the mats. 

He grabbed two foam rollers, tossing one to you before positioning himself on his knees, you mimicking his actions, “this’ll hurt a bit but it’s a great stretch,” he said as you nodded trying to follow what he was doing but it turned out to be harder than you thought. 

“May I?” He asked as he got up to kneel beside you, “mhm,” you hummed trying to concentrate on anything but the smell of his cologne that somehow still lingered. 

“You wanna put the weight on the leg that’s on the roller and use your other one for support as you roll up and down,” he explaining putting a large, warm hand on your thigh helping you with your movements. 

“How’s that feel?” He asked as you got the hang of the movements, “hurts a bit but it’s oddly relaxing,” you said before switching legs. 

“Trust me, stretching after a workout makes all the difference,” he smiled as you nodded and finishing up your session. 

“I think I’m in love with him,” you groaned as you threw yourself on your couch, your friend closing the door behind her. 

“You fall in love like, thirteen times a day,” she chuckled as she made her way over to your fridge. 

“But he’s just so beautiful, I can’t go back I’ll embarrass myself,” you said as you stood up to join her by the fridge. 

“Well we’re going back tomorrow so try not to make a fool of yourself,” she joked as you let out a small laugh, “easier said than done.”

A month had come and gone and you were still training with Bucky nearly everyday. Fortunately for you, you had become friends with him and conversations became less and less awkward and more and more enjoyable with him. 

“Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza, that’s all I’m saying,” Bucky said as you rolled your eyes, “you know nothing of good food,” you scoffed as you finished up your last rep. 

“The sweetness balances the saltiness,” you explained as you took a rest, “sweet and salty don’t belong together,” he said matter of factly as your eyebrows shot up, “chocolate covered pretzels,” you simply said effectively winning your debate. 

The workout came to and end and you met up with your friend as well as Steve at the front desk of the gym, “how’d it go?” Your friend asked as you walked up to her, Bucky right behind you. 

“It was pretty good,” you said with a shrug of your shoulders before taking a sip of your water, “no complaints about me, I’m surprised,” Bucky teased, playfully pushing your shoulder so a bit of water spilled onto your shirt, “not cool,” you glared playfully. 

Your friend and Steve had wandered off somewhere to talk about her progress or whatnot leaving you and Bucky in an awkward silence you haven’t felt around him in some time. 

“So, uh, I guess I should get going,” you said hoping to exit the situation as fast as possible. 

You had turned on the balls of your feet to leave before Bucky spoke up, “wait, I, uh,” he stuttered making you turn around and give him a look of confusion. 

“I was uh, thinking, well wondering, if you’d maybe like to grab some lunch with me some-uh-time soon,” he asked, a little unsure and clearly nervous and it was almost endearing to see him in this state. 

“That depends,” you said with a smirk on your face as Bucky’s mood lightened up, “can we grab some pineapple pizza,” you asked, raising an eyebrow as a challenge as he let out a chuckle. 

“I guess I’ll just have to pick off the pineapple off the pizza.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1197 words

“God, no,” you spoke to yourself as you pulled out a horrendous, booger green top tossing it aside to the ever-growing pile of your clothes, “why do I even own that,” you questioned as you placed a hand on your hip popping out slightly while scanning the rest of your clothes. 

Bucky would be here in just under two hours and you had yet to figure out what to wear. Some would say that two hours is ample time to pick out an outfit, but for you, someone who practically lives in sweatpants, this turned out to be a rather daunting task. 

“Something casual,” you told yourself as you pulled out a pair of light-washed, ripped boyfriend jeans, “this could work,” you hummed as you pulled out a vintage NASA shirt you managed to grab at your local thrift store. 

With your outfit slowly coming together you decided it would be a good idea to take a shower since you had broken out in a sweat trying to decide what to wear. 

Oh God, what if we go somewhere really fancy and I show up in ripped jeans?

You panicked to yourself as you scrubbed shampoo through your hair. 

No, Bucky wouldn’t do that to me, we’re going out to pizza. 

You rationalised as you rinsed your hair before pumping some conditioner and running it through the ends of your hair, leaving it to soak as you began washing your face. 

Relax, [Y/N].

You told yourself as you grabbed your loofah, squirting some body wash onto it before foaming it up and scrubbing your body. 

It’s just a date.

You told yourself as if it was no big deal. Of course it was a big deal. This is Bucky Barnes you’re going out with, your personal trainer. If things go terribly you’ll have to change gyms. You groaned at the thought as you stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around your body. 

Once you had finished getting ready in the bathroom, you head out back to your bedroom carefully stepping over all the articles of clothing strewn throughout it. 

I’ll clean that later.

You thought before grabbing the dark navy NASA shirt, slipping it over your head before pulling your jeans up your legs and buttoning them shut. 

You grabbed your phone from where it was charging to check the time, noting how Bucky would be picking you up sooner than you thought. Scrambling to get your purse, a pair of socks and your converse. 

You had just enough time to slip on your shoes before you heard the doorbell ring, signalling that Bucky was in fact, right on time. 

You took a deep breath trying to regain some composure before opening the door to reveal Bucky standing there wearing a dusty purple top and some dark wash jeans, God he was gorgeous. 

“Hey,” he said when you hadn’t done anything but stare at the man, “hi,” you squeaked as you met his eyes, your cheeks heating up instantly. 

“You look really nice,” he complimented shyly as he gave you a smile, which you returned, “you too, you said genuinely as you stepped out of your apartment and locking it quickly. 

“So, where are we goin’?” You asked as both you and him began walking down the flight of stairs, “there’s this really great diner just a few blocks from here,” Bucky beamed as his arm brushed against yours making you shiver slightly. 

“They’ve got the best milkshakes, ya know,” he said as you approached the front door, “do you even know what sugar is,” you joked as he opened the door for you. 

“Ha, ha,” he said trying to hide the smile forming on his lips, “I like to indulge in my fair share of sweet treats,” he huffed as you giggled, shuffling a little closer to you with every few steps. 

“Alright beef cakes, whatever you say.”

Bucky had been a complete gentleman throughout the entire dinner, making sure your food was up to par, asking you questions about yourself, and making sure you were having a good time - to which you were. 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom quickly,” you told Bucky, excusing yourself after he had ordered a chocolate milkshake for the both of you to share - how cliché you thought. 

Upon returning you found Bucky sitting on his side of the booth, hands clamped together and his leg bouncing as he stared at the milkshake in front of him, you couldn’t help but take a lingering look at him. 

“Thanks for waiting,” you said as you slid back into your booth, “wouldn’t start without you, doll,” he told you as he dropped his right eye in a wink making you blush for the nth time that night. 

You grabbed one of the two straws provided and dipped it into the milkshake as Bucky did the same. It wasn’t until both straws were in when you and Bucky noticed the issue. 

The milkshake was in the middle of the table, making it too far for either one of you to reach comfortably. You furrowed your brows before your eyes lit up in an idea. 

You placed your elbows on the table, something your mother would scold you for, and leaned into the milkshake so you were hovering over the table and took the straw into the mouth sucking the sweet drink up, “it’s real good, get in before there’s nothing left,” you teased, your eyes meeting Bucky’s as he looked hopelessly and utterly awestruck by you. 

Without hesitation Bucky mimicked your actions and propped himself up like you did, popping the straw into his own mouth just centimetres away from your face. 

“Slow down, you’ll get a brain freeze,” you warned with a chuckle as Bucky’s eyes shot up to yours, a grin on his face, “no I won’t,” he tested as he pushed his nose against yours so his lips were just inched from yours. 

You swallowed thickly, your heart racing as you subconsciously leaned your forehead against his, tilting it until he finally closed the gap between the two of you. 

His lips were soft and sweet from the sugary drink but fit against yours perfectly in the sweet kiss. The kiss ended sooner than you wanted it to and you couldn’t help the blush or the smile that made its way onto your face. 

“Told you they had the best milkshakes,” Bucky beamed as he scooped some of the whipped cream on his fingers and swiping it over your nose, “Bucky!” you gasped as he let out a laugh before sloppily licking it off your nose. 

“Gross,” you mumbled, still very close to him as a dull ache made its way to your elbows. 

“Sweet,” he commented, “but not as sweet as you,” you couldn’t help but fall back and laugh as he stared at you telling himself he wanted to make you this happy every hour of everyday. 

“You’re such a charmer, James,” you teased using his real name he’d revealed to you as he chuckled, “only for you, doll,” he said as you pulled yourself up to him again, capturing his lips in another kiss.


End file.
